The Hawkins Files
by MosinM38
Summary: With Cheyenne slowly coming under control of a Madman, it's up to Hawkins, and Major John Casey to stop him, expose the bomb conspiracy, and save President Tomarchio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CBS Owns all rights to Jericho and it's Canon characters, and NBC owns Casey. My own plotline and characters are mine though.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+200 days. 20 days after "WHy we fight", 10 Days prior to The season Two Episode "Reonstruction"

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, H&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government.

Chapter explanation.: This will NOT, REPEAT NOW, a Crossover with "Chuck". I needed another government agent, and the "Chuck" character Major John Casey(Played by Adam baldwin), NSA agent, seemed to be a good fit.

Warnings: Mild language. Also..Un-beta'd. Changed a lot, butI think most spelling and grammer errors have been gleaned out.....I apologize for what is there, but after finally seeing Condor a little more I had to go ahead and post the first chapter o my "Conspiracy" series

Feedback: I appreciate any and all feedbak. Even harsh ;) Let me know if Casey is "In-character"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Robert Hawkins wearily closed the door behind him and walked into the room. WIthout power the room was dark and he didn't notice the man occupying a easy chair directly alongside the door.

"Hello Robert." The man's voice cut through the stillness, freezing Robert in his tracks. He briefly considered reaching for his handgun but quickly discarded the idea. The man opposite him was simply to lethal and he probably had a gun trained on him, "Put your gun on the floor."

Following the mans advice he carefully slipped the handgun out of it's holster and laid it on the ground.

"Major. Still doing your job I see. Want a beer?" Hawkins calmly answered him with a question.

"Already got one," the man motioned to a chair, "Sit down Robert."

Hawkins slowly eased himself into the hard-backed chair opposite the man. It was then he noted that there wasn't a gun trained on him, but it still riding in a hip-mounted holster. That still didn't make him feel any more comfortable.

"You know Robert you really shouldn't leave guns in your fridge," he held up a small revolver, "It might give people the wrong impression."

This made Hawkins wince, but he remained silent..

The man opposite him silently gazed at him a moment before tossing him the gun, "Careful. it's loaded."

Hawkins hesitated to pick it up, sensing something wrong. Finally he did and carefully checked. Sure enough all 6 chambers contained a live round. Seeing the man still hadn't drawn his handgun Hawkins was wary, "You got someone with a gun trained on me Major? You don't seem that worried."

"I ain't. You're not going to shoot me," he said it with a deadpan expression. Hawkins couldn't tell weather he had confidance that Robert would choose not to, or if Robert wouldn't have time to do it.

"Why are you here?" Hawkins asked, not training the gun on the man, but casually holding it

"Not the reason you think. What you got on Valente?"

This phrase sent shockwaves through Hawkins. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. The answer also put him on a tense edge.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Cut the crap Robert. I know you were CIA working on Project Red Bell. I also know your boss wasn't quite as...eh... trustworthy...as you would think."

"Regardless....What brought you here to Jericho?" Hawkins questioned him again.

The man tensed and was silent a moment, weighing on what to tell his possible enemy-to-be, "What side are you on Robert?" he asked.

"The right side," was all he said. At that the man relaxed somewhat.

"I was sent by Valente to find Sarah Mason, but when I got here who did I see but your lovely wife. Well. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together...," he started to say.

Hawkins siezed at that thought and moved to raise the handgun. As if anticipating the move the Major's hand streaked to his holster and smoothly jerked out the semi-automatic Sig. Even with Hawkins early move they both leveled their guns at the same time.

"Now, now...Is that any way to treat a friend?" The man's face twitched in a brief smile.

"Talk," was the only reply Hawkins gave, continuing to keep the revolver leveled.

"I'll give ya the abridged version first. About 2 weeks before the bombs a NSA agent happened to pick up on some chatter, regarding a supposedly Big Fucking Bomb."

"General Beckham happened to realize that there were rumors, nothing confirmed of course, top secret red tape, that there was a operation headed by the CIA to pick off some USSR surplus nukes. Getting no confirmation from Valente weather this information was related to his operation, the General directed the agent to infiltrate the group. It took him several weeks, but was finally able to get in. At least for awhile. Then he quite reporting. His last message was that he might have been compromised, and identified one CIA agent as within the group already."

He paused to gather his thoughts, then continued, "When our agent went missing, my boss contacted Valente and demanded a rundown of their operation. Valente played it off and acknowledged there was a operation but nothing was becoming of it, having stalled openly contradicted the reports that had been sent by the NSA operative."

Hawkins broke in, "The scheduale of the attacks was moved up in short notice. When Valente found out that the NSA was beginning to take interest, he probably figured time was growing short."

The major nodded, "I was sent by the general to investigate the locations detailed by our agent. Meanwhile my boss tried to skim any and all information and, or reports on the operation Valente was running. Meanwhile I was able to track the missing agent to a Ravenwood facility. I am sure you know them."

Hawkins nodded, "Questionable contracters before the bombs. After the bombs, Valente's personal bulldogs."

"Right. I was about to enter the premises, covertly of course, when I was contacted by the NSA head. Beckham managed to get information, it was not convicting, but was enough that she was going to blow the whistle on Valente. Basically he operated the program seperately from what was really going on. He reworked reports sent in by the field agents, and conveniantly "forgot" other important components of the project. All of that together rang big alarms in the NSA. Mid conversation the cell phone went to hell.... Well. You can guess what happened then."

Robert nodded, "The bombs went off."

"Right. Now since then I haven't gotten too far. All I found was a trail of dead CIA operatives and anyone else who was associated with the bombs are either hiding, or dead."

"Who was the Central Intellegence agent your NSA operative tagged?" Hawkins questioned.

"You," The man smiled as Hawkin's face twitched at that, "Surprised? Don't worry. Only me and General Beckham recognized you from the photo's the agent forwarded. That is why I figured to look for you. When I asked Valente about you he replied that you were dead. Of the list of people I KNOW were in the cell's, only you and the woman Valente sent me after....Sarah Mason, are the only ones still alive."

Hawkins mulled this over and somewhat reluctantly lowered his revolver. Following suite the Major did the same. Robert didn't wan't to tell this agent everything, but he had to take a gamble. He decided to tell him a few pieces, but hold out the 2 surviving members of his team.

"Sarah Mason is dead," he stated.

This was the first time the Major showed surprise, "Really? When?"

"Long enough. Right now Valente thinks I am dead. Posing as Sarah I told him I was dead."

"So it is you that I am looking for...while I was looking for Sarah.. And now she is dead...when I heard you were dead....," the man shook his head, "Damn that's a mess."

"Who are you working for now?" he asked.

"CIA out of Cheyenne. Not the same as the old CIA. Same name differant package this agency handles domestic, foriegn and internal in one big package. Right now I got Valente thinking I am one of his top agents. I.....arranged..for several people to look a little more important than they were and the busted them."

Hawkins snorted, "That is a low cover, even for you. Playing along with Tomarchio, Valente and their damn gang of thugs...."

This seemed to irk the man opposite him, "Now hold it. We both know what Valente is, but don't lump Tomarchio in with him."

"He didn't know about all this?"

"No. He was just Wyoming's Senator. Of course his home state seemed like a good place as any, considering J&R was headquartered there. He had no way of knowing that his main supporters were behind the worst single attack on civilians in history."

"He is doing the best he can....He's kept the US consititution, the Congress has to ratify it, but technically all they are doing is changing the words in it from "United States", to "Allied States.... The government has a lot of corruption, but even Colombus has that now. The few that have been caught have been dealt heavy punishment."

Hawkins was now beginning to see some of the man opposite's plans, "And if he got proof that Valente and J&R was behind the bombs?"

The Major gave a rare grin and mimicked a gun with his hand, pointed it at a imaginary person and grunted, "BLAM."

Hawkins smiled at this. Although he was still cautious about him, he figured that the major was telling the truth. Major John Casey was cynical, hard, and unsociable. In spite of those things however, he had always upheld what he believed was right. Among those rights were the freedom of the American people and rabid hatred for those who wanted to destroy it.

He doubted that he would, or could, stand by the Western Government AND be trying to hunt down those responsible for the bombs. He already had openly said he knew J&R and Valente were behind them, he was just trying to find proof.

Hawkins however had no doubt that if proof couldn't be found, that Casey would mearly bypass that and administer proper justice.

He held out his hand, "For now I will go along with you. If you had been sent here to kill me you would have done that already. I will help you out if I can."

"Sounds good," Casey reached out and shook Hawkin's hand, "I am supposed to check in with Valente in an hour. I had better not be late. I will meet you here tommorrow night and we can discuss the information we have."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CBS Owns all rights to Jericho and it's Canon characters, and NBC owns Casey. My own plotline and characters are mine though.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+201 days. 21 days after "Why we fight", 9 Days prior to The season Two Episode "Reonstruction"

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, H&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government.

Chapter explanation: Remember. This is set BEFORE The first episode of season 1 Reconstruction. And 1 day after Chapter 1 of the Hawkins Files

Warnings: Mild lanugage. AND UN-Beta'd...I THINK I gleaned most spelling errors..If not..Sorry

Feedback is much appreciated. Especially if characters go off-canon. I THINK...I am getting Casey close enough to real. In "Chuck" he is portrayed as a real hard-ass. But I think he has a few softer spots.

----------------------

A knock sounded on the door. Checking his watch, Hawkins figured it had to be Casey. Nonetheless he drew his pistol and held it next to his leg as he eased open the door. The former NSA agent stood there calmly and as the door opened, he walked in.

"Shouldn't you be a little more subtle?" Hawkins asked, "Someone might wonder why you showed up here."

"Who?" The man snorted, "I am Valente's only eyes in this area. The Military ignores me, and any local yokals that see me will think I am interviewing you about Sarah."

Hawkins turned away and rolled his eyes. Athough Casey was a good man and agent, he simply grated on his nerves.

"You got your evidence?" Hawkins asked.

"Right here," Casey patted the small satchel he carried, "Where's yours?" His eyes roved the room. The same way Hawkins was uneasy and somewhat untrusting towards him, he felt the same way towards Robert.

"This way," Hawkins led him towards his basement.

"Hey dad," Sam barreled around the corner and ran headfirst into Hawkins legs, nearly knocking him over, "Wanna go outside and play some football?"

Hawkins raised an eyebrow, "It's dark outside. You just don't wanna go to bed."

The kid started to reply and then noticed Casey, "Who's he?"

"A friend. Now say goodnight to Casey and then go to bed.....And stay there," he added.

"Okaaayy," he turned and slid between Casey and the wall on his way to his room, "G'night Mr. Casey."

"Night slugger," Casey slipped a hand into a coat pocket. As Sam went by he pulled out a snickers bar and jammed it between the kids hands and the football they were gripping. Miming secrecy Casey spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Share with your sister and don't let your dad see it. Run kid, run."

Sam looked at it and created a image of a cartoon mouse gearing up and running with a mouthful of cheese. As he turned the corner Casey watched him with a half smile and turned back to face a surprised Hawkins, "What?" his mask of cold calmness slipped back on.

"Casey. As long as I live I don't think I will ever understand you," Hawkins shook his head and opened the door leading to the basement.

"What's to understand," He didn't meant it as a question and followed Hawkins into the basement.

Robert flipped on a light and revealed the extent of the room, "Everything you see is my evidence. Only problem is the stuff here can be explained off. His connection with Sarah, and everything else is minor. Might create suspicion, but if Valente has any favors in the new government they will keep him in the clear."

Casey set down his stachel and opened it. Withdrawing the contents he laid them on the table, "General Beckham had these dropped off at a drop point we had set up. Included details I may have needed in my investigation. I have 4 cassette tapes here. General Beckham managed to get audio recording of a CIA agent's report sent to Valente."

"How did she get ahold of those?" Hawkins asked.

"Uh..." Casey was silent, "Well...Lets just say that a lot of favors got called in and Valente was careless in his personal office."

"Leastways," Casey continued, "These have the dates sent by the agent. They were sent to me because they included locations I needed to check out. BUT, they also could be used as evidence. If Cheyenne has a audio file of a agent named...Herez? Chavez thats it. They could prove that the reports he sent in are legit, and the comparable reports sent by Valente to the rest of the government were differant."

Hawkins mulled this information over a moment. Casey didn't have any reaction to the name, so obviously he hadn't found Chavez, dead or alive. He kept quiet as Casey continued.

"This biggest piece of evidence I got is when a J&R rep visited the cell that the NSA agent was in. He obviously didn't figure that anyone in the cell would recognize him, and he was there to visit the leaders. We never would have known he visited, but our agent had managed to set up a concealed camera in the warehouse they were quartered in... I have that clip here," he motioned to a small laptop.

"Who was the representitive?" Hawkins asked.

The Major smiled, "Just happened to be third silent partner in a little outfit called Ravenwood... Mainly Valente's direct liason to Ravenwood so as to avoid going through J&R. He also worked in the CIA in another division and reported directly to Valente. That is another heavy piece of evidence, one of Valente's lieutenants working both sides of the fence."

"That is about as much hard evidence as I have. There is a few transcripts of phone coversations that the NSA tapped, but they are third hand copies and would be of no value in court," Casey grimaced, "Not a lot to go on."

Hawkins was silent a moment, "Where does Cheyenne say the nukes came from?"

"North Korea and Iran... Valente managed to....formulate evidence to give to Tomarchio. So...the President launches a nuke attack on Korea and Iran and Valente is off free."

After a moments hesitation Robert replied, "I got a bomb."

Casey nearly choked, "You WHAT? When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I was sure you didn't already have convicting evidence."

"Well I sure as fuck don't. Where is it?"

"In a safe place," he was saved from answering more by Darcy's entrance to the basement. The noise of the door spurred both of the men into drawing their weapons. Darcy appeared and Hawkins lowered his gun followed more slowly by Casey.

"Hey D. This is..."

"John Casey...I know, he introduced himself to me this afternoon....Didn't tell me that you were who he was looking for," Darcy glared at the agent.

"Ma'am," Casey replied cordially. He returned his pistol to it's holster and looked at the pair, "Robert. If you don't mind we should get back to....business."

"Yeah, right.....D, if you would get us something to eat I would be grateful."

Darcy gave a parting glare at Casey before leaving. Sarah Mason's stay and the ensuing confusion had soured her against her husband's associates and anything related to them.

When she was finally gone Casey blew up, "Okay. What the hell did you mean you got a bomb?"

"I was to deliver the bomb meant for Colombus. Instead I have it...here...in Jericho."

"Where...is...IT?" Casey stressed these words.

"In a safe place. It isn't going nowhere until we get a plan on how to use it."

Casey took a moment, and regained control over his anger, "Okay....Sounds logical. I wouldn't trust me either."

"What's next on your plans Casey? We have to find something and unless we gain entrance to some of Valente's personal files or a witness willing to talk we simply aren't going to do it."

"Well whatever it is we are going to have to do it relatively soon," Casey said.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Valente isn't too pleased with the guy that became President. He isn't as flexible as Valente had been sure he would be. See Valente picked a guy to back that knew NOTHING about the bombs."

"Plausible deniability. The President could claim he never knew and actually would be telling the truth," Robert murmered.

"Right. Well..."His" President is stripping away the power he thought he would reap. J&R isn't getting a full monopoly like he thought, and civil liberties are not being infringed but increased. I think Tomarchio is safe for another couple of months, Valente won't want to shake up the west by killing a beloved leader....YET. But...whenever he feels it is opportune he might have them pull the trugger."

"Them?" Hawkins asked.

"The Presidents bodygaurd division. Supposedly the best of the best of the CIA and other reliable resources, personally background check and greenlighted by Valente....Mainly composed of Ravenwood personal and his old CIA thugs," Casey's face became serious, "We can't let the President get killed. Right now Tomarchio and his popularity is all that is standing between freedom...... and Valente's plan for America," Casey finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CBS Owns all rights to Jericho and it's Canon characters, and NBC owns Casey. My own plotline and characters are mine though.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+205 days. 25 days after "Why we fight", 5 Days prior to The season Two Episode "Reonstruction" and 4 days after chapter 2 of the Hawkins files.

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, J&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government. This will cover mainly conspiracy and laying out the outline of the politcal aspect of my "Chinook" universe. Whereas the actually Chinook series will cover the little peoples aspect. Also, I am going to stick somewhere between Canon and total AU for the next few episodes.

Chapter explanation: Sortof short. But it conveys everything that happens between chap 2 and when stuff gets moving better in chap 4 (Set during 2X01 episode Reconstruction).

Warnings: Mild language. ALSO-----Unbeta'd Sorry. But I was stumped on this one, got a inspiration and finished and psoted it.

Feedback: Please leave!!!! Mucho appreciated!!!!

**[WRITERS QUESTION: Luck has been against me and I have missed some of the Jericho Episodes. I have a couple questions.  
#1. Am I portraying Beck right? I got the hint, that although he is doing his job. That he would VERY MUCH dislike a lot of government agents..... am I right?  
#2....I am trying to keep Casey Canon to himself....Am I succeeding? Because his canon behavious is why I picked him Start changing too much and he ain't the same mean, cold, hard and hilarious secret agent.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Major John Casey stood in front of the Video screen for several minutes, awaiting his conferance with Valente. The plan he worked out with Hawkins had been risky, but he decided to gamble on it. It was all they could do until they could find a way to get into the high end files in Cheyenne's computer database.

If Casey could glean some "Infomation" from his new "Lead", they might be able to fake their way into access to them. And for the moment Hawkins would stay low and avoid contact with the new military forces.

"Valente is coming online sir," a man said behind him.

He stood in front of the screen for several seconds more before it fuzzed to life. When it came on, it had the same usual view. Valente sitting behind his desk, a look on his face as if he felt all powerful and superior and a charisma that made you want to punch him.

Casey glared inwardly at the man. Bald, overweight, sitting in a comfy chair in an air conditioned and heated office, manicured hands crossed in front of him, sitting on his pompous ass, while the army grunts and civilians of "his new country" were out humping it in the rough....and the entire situation his doing.

"You have information Mr. Casey?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"You have located Sarah Mason then?"

"Uhh. No sir. But I don't think we will find her here sir," Casey started.

"And why is that Major?" Valente got the self-superior look on his face again.

"Sir. In my investigations, Mason DID arrive here. However she disappeared soon afterwards and a dead John Doe was found."

"Mason killed him?" Valente asked.

"We believe so sir. Jericho's CSI had not taken the proper precedures when they found the body, but they did lift the fingerprints, we ran them through the database and they came up flagged," Casey rummaged a minute, "I will send the photograph of the body when this conferance is over."

"Good work Major. However, you stated that you believe Sarah Mason is no longer there?"

"Yes sir. I have had several tips that she may have went to New Bern."

"The town that attacked Jericho?"

"Yes sir. I have reason to believe that she attempted to use her knowladge of her short stay in Jericho to extort resources from New Bern."

Valente was silent for several moments, mulling this over, "You may continue with your investigation as you see fit. Major Beck will continue the search for Mason in Jericho. Your orders remain the same. Find the suspect and eleminate her," he finished and then the screen went black.

Casey looked at the blank screen and his lips curled into a half-concealed snarl. "Asshole," he muttered.

He turned and walked back to Major Beck's office. The seated man looked up and put aside the folder he had been reading, "Major Casey."

"I am informing you that I am going to New Bern to continue my investigations."

Beck frowned. He didn't like that he had intentionally been left out of the video conferance. As far as he knew he should have been present, but Casey "Suggested" that he shouldn't attend. However he put aside the thoughts, "What reason? My orders are to search for the suspect in Jericho, I was under the assumption, your orders were the same. If something has changed, I should be informed."

"**Your orders** are the same. However I am following up a lead. I will not be long at New Bern, two or three days at the most," Casey emphasised the "your orders" part of his words. He tried to convey that although their rank was equel, his status in the CIA gave him priority over Beck.

Beck picked up his phone, "I will inform the New Bern contingent of your arrival and to cooperate fully in your investigation."

Casey flinched a hair. The last thing he needed was for the military to "help" him find a suspect that he knew wouldn't be found. That was why he had prevented Beck from joining the video conferance. "No sir. My operation will be covert. I cannot divulge any information, but increased military presence or activity will hinder my investigation. I will however inform the New Bern commander of my arrival."

By now Beck had picked up the fact that Casey was intentionally showing the fact that he outranked him. He didn't like the fact, but it was true, the new CIA ranks outranked their counterpart military ones when it came to intellegance operations. He stood up and motioned towards the door, "Then you had better be on your way. If you need assistance.....you know where to find me."

By standing and his careful wording, he was forcing Casey from the office. The CIA agent stiffened, turned and walked out. Major Beck smiled as he watched the man's back disappear. Although he held no personal grudge against the man, he didn't like intellagence agents. He had seen enough of them to know that almost every one had personal agenda's, and that government agencies were unified in name only, in reality being little cells working in somewhat unison.

Major Casey was just another cloak and dagger agent, who would lie to his face and not even blink....He had done it just now, and it bothered Beck, because he didn't see a reason for Casey to have done so.

'Guess we'll see what happens,' he thought to himself.

Cheyenne Wyoming. Capitol buildings complex.

Valente nodded and the video feed was switched off. He was silent a few moments before realizing that his secretary's assistant was still in the room, silently waiting.

"Your excused, Li," he said to the assistant.

The man nodded and silently exited the door. As he left, Valente had a cold feeling. Although he couldn't explain it, he had a uneasy feeling. His senses had always been seemingly attuned to people's actions versus their explanations, and this Major Casey bothered him. He brought up the agent's database file and perused it while deep in thought.

Although Valente had no way of being sure, the Major had seemed as if he had been with-holding something. The fact that he was a former NSA agent, one who had been particularly assigned _"Specific and vital missions for the NSA"_ according to his file, bothered him. General Beckham had come within a hour of blowing his operation, and had undoubtably had operations going long before then. And if anyone had been assigned the case, it would have been the Major.

He had no proof of course, his operatives had skimmed most of the NSA's files before the bombs went off, to preserve their use for the new government. However in none was there any mention of himself, Jennings and Rall, or Operation Red Bell. Frankly, it bothered Valente. Anything important would have been on Beckhams personal computer database, where the most sensitive data was kept. And with that gone, he had no way of knowing the Major's intents.

He seemed loyal enough, even having taken down a number of rebel cells, opposed to the Allied Government. And he had taken the orders to report to Jericho and search for a "Terrorist" without question.

Valente shrugged. Possibly his instincts were wrong, he hated to admit they might be, but after this long, he was becoming slightly more paranoid. He took a moment and carefully poured a small measure of whiskey from a bottle on his desk.

He raised it to his mouth and slowly drained half the contents. Although it eased his mind a great deal, there was still a nagging at it. However he finally forced himself to shrug it off. There was nothing he could do now.

His many extended operations, from before, during and after the attacks had slowly whittled away at his original core group of agents. He was in the process of replacing many of the lost agents, and this Casey was a good prospect. Hopefully.....................It wouldn't come around to bite him in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CBS Owns all rights to Jericho and it's Canon characters, and NBC owns Casey. My own plotline and characters are mine though.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+210 days. 30 days after "Why we fight", Set during Episode 2.01 Reconstruction and 4 days after chapter 3 of the Hawkins files.

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, J&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government. This will cover mainly conspiracy and laying out the outline of the politcal aspect of my "Chinook" universe. Whereas the actually Chinook series will cover the little peoples aspect. Also, I am going to stick somewhere between Canon and total AU for the next few episodes.

Chapter explanation: Sortof confusing midway through. But after a few "Experiments" they turned out worse so I went with this.

Feedback: Let me know how Casey appears, canon-wise :)

-------------------------------------------

It was late in the fourth day after leaving, before Casey pulled his SUV back into Jericho, along with him, his "reports" and "tips" he had aquired in New Bern. After having little sleep and only crappy MRE packets to eat for the last three days, he decided to put off his paperwork until the next day.

Casey pulled the SUV into the military's motor pool behind the town hall and turned it off. Gathering up his suitcase and duffel bag, he grabbed the keys as he opened the door and locked it behind him. Although the outfit was government issued, there was no way in hell he was going to let some mindless grunt use HIS wheels.

He quickly walked up the back steps to the building and upon reaching the top was stopped by a soldier gaurding the back door.

"ID sir?" The soldier asked. Casey stopped and gave his meanest glare to the young private, probably no older than 20. He recognized him and was positive the private knew him. Only thing was that the private was a green recruit and trying to prove his toughness.

At the glare the young soldier shifted uncomfortably and provided no resistance as Casey shoved past, "Get lost buttwipe," he growled and the continued through the doors.

He ignored the somewhat dejected soldier behind him and continued down the halls towards his office. He passed by the several rooms of the sheriff's department and on to the military's section of City Hall.

Jericho's city hall had been divided amongst the various departments working there. The older sections, which had been abandoned before the bombs, had been taken over by the military for their use, and neighbored the sheriff's area, which was handy. And the sheriff's office had been expanded another several rooms. This was possible, because in the last several years, Jericho's use of computers had overtaken the old paperwork system, and the number of offices and workers in city hall had been nearly halved.

At first the military had wanted to squat down in the sheriff's department, but after discussion agreed to move to the abandoned area's, so as to not infringe on Jericho's law enforcement. The close vicinity however, still allowed the military to moniter them and vice versa.

He turned into his office, and with a grunt, Casey dropped his armload of stuff on the floor. He looked at it for a few seconds, "Ah t'hell with it," he muttered. He opened several empty filing cabinets and dumped the bag's contents inside without sorting it, and then locked them. Sorting and organization could wait until tommorrow.

"Ah, Major Casey." A voice said from behind him. With a internal sigh, he turned to face Major Beck.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Got your work in New Bern done?" Beck's eyes wandered to the filing cabinets Casey had just stepped away from.

"Yes," was Casey's only reply.

There was a silence lasting for several minutes, the tension thick enough to cut. Finally Beck spoke.

"See you tommorrow Major," Beck gave a final glance around Casey's office and then returned to the hallway.

Casey watched him leave and then moved to leave as well. It was only a short walk to his apartment, a single room in a abandoned tenant house about 2 blocks from city hall. The military resided in their base camp outside Jericho, transfering into town for their duties, but he had obtained a room inside town. In his mind a good deal, thus avoiding a dusty, drafty Vietnam surplus army tent.

Exiting City Hall, he looked around the street and stretched for a moment. It was a beautiful spring day and he just didn't relax like he should. Taking a brief moment was a huge relief on him, considering the nearly constant strain and work he had been doing for...well...as long as he could remember.

Looking around he saw Hawkin's wife, Darcy, walking down the sidewalk, occasionally stopping to chat with a passerby. As she continued farther down the street, he noticed a soldier cautiously following her, being very careful to avoid her seeing him.

"Interesting," Casey murmered. He carefully eased his sig out of it's holster and ensured it was loaded before returning it, "Well pal," he murmered, addressing his gun, "Let's go see what the scumsucker is up to."

----------------------------------------------------------  
There was a knock at the cabin door. Hawkins picked up his handgun and stood to the side, "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Darcy entered and closed the door behind her, "Sam and Allison are at the Taylors. I told Margarate we were having troubles at home. And I also got this," she handed him a sheeve of papers, "You were right. They are looking for Sarah, not you."

"I knew that awhile ago," At her confused look, "Oh I'm sorry D.......Casey told me. I must have forgotten to mention it......And I thought I told you I didn't want you to be a part of this?"

"Yes. You must have forgotten...... And I ignored you. We're in this together and you need my help," Darcy shot him a look and he decided not to push it.

"What's this?" he asked, gesturing to the papers she laid on the table.

"Everything that has came through the fax machine in the last few days."

"Copies I hope?" He began flipping through the papers.

"I put the originals back in the tray within two minutes."

Hawkins nodded, "That's good. With Casey in New Bern, it is good to have eyes in the office now."

Darcy started to reply but stopped a noise scraped through the building, "What was that?"

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Hawkins asked, picking up his handgun.

"Yeah.I....I think so."

"Oh, D......," he said almost wistfully, "That is not a yes." He turned and looked through the door and stopped before going out he spoke behind him, "You know what to do."

He looked throughout the old cabin, turning several corners and not seeing anything. He slowly entered the garage. Although he didn't see anything he....felt...like there was someone around. He was about turn when he heard a voice behind him, "Drop it."

Hawkins winced and slowly laid his gun on the floor. This was the second time, the second time someone else got a drop on him....And right now that bugged him more than it worried him.

"Now turn around slowly, and give us a hug." Hawkins turned to be looking at Chavez holding a gun on him.

"Chavez," it took to sink in before he could continue, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the rallypoint isn't it? Better late than never," a small smile slid across the man's face for a instant.

"So put it down," Hawkins gestured at the gun. He felt somewhat better having Chavez pointing a gun at him rather than Casey, but still didn't like it.

"Your getting lazy old man. Ten years ago there's no way I'd get this close," Chavez got the smile again.

"Maybe," Hawkins replied calmly.

"It doesn't bother you?" Chavez's face turned questioning.

A pair of clicks sounded behind him.

"Not really. So you going to put that thing down?" Hawkins asked. Chavez grunted and dropped the gun.

Hawkins turned towards the two new arrivals, "Chavez, this is my wife Darcy, and government agent Casey. Casey, Darcy, this is Chavez."

Chavez turned more and got a look at Casey and then hardened, "So you're on THEIR side," he glared at Robert and emphasised the 'their'.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh, punk?" Casey growled. He turned to Hawkins, "You know this creep?"

"This is Chavez. He was in on Red Bell."

This got Casey's attention, "And just when were you planning on telling me about him, **Robert**?"

"When I was sure you weren't going to put two in my back," he replied. Turning to the group he addressed them, "Let's all move inside shall we?"

Once inside Hawkins filled Casey in on the rest of the project. And then Chavez on Casey's involvement in the group.

"So it's just the three of us now then?" Chavez asked, "You, me and Cheung."

"Then you have had contact with Cheung?" Hawkins asked.

He shook his head, "He's deep embedded in Cheyenne. I lost contact when I infiltrated this army unit back in Nebraska."

"How long ago?"

"Bout a month."

"How high up was he?" Casey asked.

Chavez shot the agent a sharp glare, "High. Last I hear, he was only one level of security down from Valente's staff."

"Then he wasn't killed," Casey stuck in, "I would have known about any major staff changes that high." At Chavez's skeptical look he continued, "I have been keeping a eye on Valente and anyone close to him staffwise, or staff's assistants."

"Well what the fuck differance would it be to you? Your working for the fucking traitors," Chavez snarled. The comment came out unexpectedly and with an amazingly, forcefull, viciousness.

"No worse than working for the god damned Blue Helmets," Casey snarled back.

"U.N. my ass, FREEDOM is more like it."

"Like hell," retorted Casey, "The guy that was next in line conveniantly died of a heart attack. Next week, the Ambassador to the UN was picked as their new President. Now ain't THAT conveniant."

"The next in line was 78 years old. And the Ambassoder was his Vice President," Chavez began yelling back at him, "Besides what the hell do you know? You didn't pull your head outta your butt long enough to realize that J&R was involved in it. It was your bosses who told you."

Hawkins grimaced at the two, but kept out of the middle of it and decided to let them blow off.

Casey snarled, but instead of a retort drew his handgun. Chavez had a hint that might happen and snatched his handgun off the table, with both of them ending up holding a gun on the other, neither having enough of a edge to do anything.

"ENOUGH," Hawkins shouted over the two of them. He raised his beretta and thumbed back the hammer. A second click sounded and Darcy appeared alongside him, "Put down your guns and act like human bein's. We got bigger fish to fry."

They both glared at each other for a moment before lowering and reholstering their guns. After a moment's glaring at each other Casey gave a brief retort.

"Well, he started it," Casey jerked his head towards Chavez.

"Did not," Chavez muttered.

"Did toooo**uuuh**," Casey growled.

"Son of a bitch," ,"Asshole," they muttered to each other.

"Okay knock it off. I don't care who started it," Hawkins raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed his eyebrows. 'I'm getting a headache,' he thought to himself.

He paused a moment and continued, "What we need is a plan."

Casey interupted him, "I got one."

Chavez started to snort a reply and Hawkins stopped him, "What is it?" he asked.

"We hack into Valente's personal files," at their confused looks he continued, "The military has access to a portable database. EVERYTHING related to security info is there. There's a few levels of access. Low level which any ASA grunt can access. Then higher level that myself and Major Beck have, background info and information on operations and people of higher importance. The last level is only available fully to the CIA heads and the other high echelon members of the government. It's a fourth one however we want into, one that even the President doesn't know of."

"Valente has integrated a lot of sensitive data into differant areas of the database. It is seperated into hundreds of differant areas, in bits and pieces. It can only be accessed by Valente and his...high class partners," Casey stopped to wait for the questions he knew was coming. Chavez was the first.

"Why would Valente keep this stuff in the main database? I mean, couldn't that be stumbled onto?" Chavez seemed skeptical.

"No. The few files can only be gathered into readable files through use of a special computer program. Seperately they appear as small files that are corrupted and unreadable. He left it in the main database so that any of his PERSONAL field agents would have access and anyone else big in say...J&R headquarters could access the main database and search it without going to extreme lengths. You just need the computer program."

"Well, where can we get it?" Hawkins asked.

"The programs are on any laptop carried by one of Valente's personal agents. It's disguised as a game in the program files folder. All you do is run the game, select a specific player name and type in the password unlocking the profile. Once that happens the game shuts down and the info gathering program comes up."

"So we just copy the game from a agent's computer, and then the main database? What about the password?" Hawkins began thinking on the plan.

"Basically that's it. The only problem is I don't know the password. I have a contact working for J&R's head honcho. She has been watching and almost got it, but wasn't able to snag it," Casey began pacing, "I have the database. All the field agents have it. But I don't have high level clearance, this program will provide it. And I haven't been able to get to one of Valente's agent's laptops. And even if I did, I need that password first."

Meanwhile......Back in Jericho.

Jake entered Major Beck's office, somewhat apprehensive of what he is about to ask.

Major Beck set down the phone and looked up, "Jake." he said.

"Uh I just came by to," he cut off as Beck opened a drawer and tossed him the sheriff's badge, "Came by to take you up on your offer.....How'd you know?"

"I told you before. I am good at what I do."

Jake looked at the badge and picked it up. He gave it a long look and then stuck it onto his belt on the opposite side of his pistol.

"I'd like to tell you not to worry. But your trial by fire as Jericho's sheriff will be coming sooner than later."

"How's that?"

"You've heard about the President's whistle stop tour?"

"Yeah. Everyone's heard about it on the news," Jake stopp and realization hit him.

"Well. I have just recieved a call informing me that Jericho's been added to the route," Beck paused to let the information sink in, "The President is on his way."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Jericho, it belongs to CBS (too bad), Casey belongs to NBC. Anyone I make up is mine.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+211 days. Day after the epsidoe Reconstruction, day before Condor. Set morning after Constantino escapes.

Series layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, J&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government. This will cover mainly conspiracy and laying out the outline of the politcal aspect of my "Chinook" universe. Whereas the actually Chinook series will cover the little peoples aspect. Also, I am going to stick somewhere between Canon and total AU for the next few episodes

Chapter Explanation: Sortof meandering..But trying to cover some stuff After this we will jump straight into Condor and the attempt to steal a CIA operatives computer(Program).

Writers question: Anyone who thinks I am going OOC for Casey (Or anyone else I guess) let me know!!!

----------------------------

It was early in the morning when Casey arrived at Jericho's city hall, the sun not even turning the sky gray yet. He passed by the pair of soldiers gaurding the front steps and then the deputy stationed just inside the front doors before continuing towards his office.

As he easily walked through the empty, uncrowded halls, he was again reminded why he enjoyed early mornings over the rest of the day.....There wasn't as many people around to piss him off.

He turned into his office and found someone sitting in his chair.

"Major Beck," he grunted, "Mind gettin' your but outta my chair?"

The man sitting in the chair gave the slightest smile and then stood from the chair. Before leaving the spot the chair occupied however, he gave one final glance over the agent's desk. Bare of everything but essential's, the top mimicked the hard, effeciant agent, Casey appeared to be. A cup of pencils and pens, a sheave of writing and printing paper, and a small battery-powered light were the only items on the top, the remainder of the agents stuff, locked in the drawers and filing cabinets.

Only three things in the office were personal items of Casey, a picture of Ronald Reagan on his desk, a framed mock-up of the US consitution hanging on the wall, and a "Be American...Prevent crime...buy a gun," bumper sticker stuck to the filing cabinet.

Beck stepped out from behind the desk, " 'Day Major. You're late this morning," he stated it as a fact rather than a question.

Casey didn't reply but gave a low grunt of acknowladgement. He sat at the desk and began ignoring Major Beck, hoping he would leave.

"Where were you last night Mister Casey?" Beck asked.

Casey bristled at this, knowing something was up, but not knowing what it was, he gave a barely intelligable, "Hunh?" without looking up.

"A call came in priority last night, I had a couple of men check in to your apartment but you weren't there, and your phone was off."

Before Beck could question him further Casey interupted, "What is it Major? I'm here now, spill it."

Beck didn't respond, but his jaw muscles clenched and began rippling. He was not so much suspicious of Casey, but curious as to where he could have been, and he knew Casey didn't want to say anything, which irritated him.

The room tempurature dropped a dozen degrees as the two Majors glared at each other, Beck finally answering Casey's question.

"The call was from Mister Valente, Department of Defense," reffering to the main agency where all the Allied States national defence was ran out of, including the new CIA, "Tomarchio has added Jericho to his morale tour of new Allied American towns. He will be here tommorrow."

"The president is coming HERE?" Casey asked incrediously, "To THIS hick town?"

"Yes. His pre-arrival entourage will arrive here at noon, and you will escort them to the Richmond farm. From there you will recon the property. Assigned to you will be two squads of our Jericho contingent, you will use them to secure the farm and surrounding area. Tomarchio's personal detail will handle his personal protection, you are to assume protection for the Richmonds and their property, the President will arrive noon tommorrow, have a brief meeting with Jericho officials and then be arriving at the Richmond farm at fourteen hundred thirty hours for a speech to the nation."

Casey interupted, "Got any of this on paper? I got work to do and you're gonna go on like this for an hour."

Beck shot a glance at Casey hot enough to melt iron, before slapping down a folder onto his desk, "It's all in there, faxed in last night."

He bent down low to the desk, a hand on each side of the folder, "You listen to me Casey...and you listen good. We don't have to like each other, but we will work together, and there isn't a damn thing either one of us can do about it. Are we clear?"

Casey returned the icy stare and gave a curt nod.

Beck leaned upwards and strode out of the office.

Casey sighed and opened the folder, only skim-reading the contents, his mind on other subjects. If Tomarchio was arriving, so would some of his "Personal bodygaurds" assigned by Valente. And that meant the top secret computer program to gather and piece together the files hidden all over the intellegance network into readable documents, would be riding along in their personal laptops.

He had to think on how to get access to a laptop without any of Valente's agents knowing it.... And that would be difficult, as most carried their briefcase semi-attached to them at all times, due to the sensitive data contained inside.

Less than a minute came by when a young lieutenant appeared at his doorway, "Major Casey?" he inquired, almost hesitantly. He looked up at the man, "What is it soldier?"

"Major Beck sent this over, it just came across the phone, and they faxed over the details. He thought you should know." The lieutenant handed over two sheets of paper, gave a salute then walked out the door.

Casey absently looked at them, intent on trashing them. And then the text caught his eye.

"Sonuvabitch escaped," he muttered to himself.

The sheet of paper outlined the escape of Phillip Constantino from an Allied Government holding prison outside of New Bern. The government had been keeping him close to his home town, until debates in Cheyenne finalized what to do with him. Last night, which was two days before the transfer to Cheyenne for trial took place, a group of attackers had nearly annihilated the prison's gaurds and escaped with Constantino. As of two hours into his escape no sightings had been made on him.

Although interesting, and Casey knew higher security for the president's visit would be expected, it still wasn't the top thing on his mind.

His briefing folder had mentioned that the setup teams that were to prepare the Richmond farm for the President, were arriving at noon today, and he was to secure the Richmond's house, and surrounding area starting then, and keeping it tight until the president's caravan left Jericho the following day.

If he got the security set up early in the day, and met the teams, he would have a few hours in the afternoon to meet Hawkins, and Chavez, and try to work something out. He had to be careful, his absence could be noted during an operation like this. One absence didn't amount to anything, however if someone was keeping an eye on him......That was a whole other matter.

With a groan he reached into a desk drawer and withdrew a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. Popping off the lid he swallowed two aspirin and washed it down with water. This was gonna be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT...own Jericho...Too bad, it belongs to CBS, while John Casey belongs to NBC.....

Timeline Layout: Bombs+212 days. Episode Condor/Alternate setting.

Series layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, J&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government. This will cover mainly conspiracy and laying out the outline of the politcal aspect of my "Chinook" universe. Whereas the actually Chinook series will cover the little peoples aspect. Also, I am going to stick somewhere between Canon and total AU for the next few episodes

**CHAPTER NOTICE** I have 3 big emphasis.  
#1. See if you catch a "Normal" character somewhere that may surprise you.

#2. I intend Agent Bennet to be portrayed by Keith Carradine. Combine him from his guest appearance on Criminal minds (Crappy show. watched it once and he happened to be on it), and his role on Numb3rs. A truly evil dude.

#3. Keep in mind that Tomarchio is not evil...Only Valente. Tomarchio just unwittingly played into Valente's plans...But just wait. He'll lead the ASA to glory.

#4 through #10. I forgot. It may be a spoiler, but I am gonna say this ahead of time...This storyline....The ASA is gonna live, becoming the co-equal status with the US as a world power.

Warnings:Umm...none...mild violence...very mild...*Goes to spice up violence*. Also..VERY...very...very long.

Feedback: Please leave and let me know how it's going.

Writers question: Is Casey still canon type character? If you don't know. WATCH CHUCK ON NBC MONDAYS If you like Casey here's you'll love him in real-time. I barely capture his...smart-ass, cool, kick-ass character.

----------------------------------------------

**Cheyenne Wyoming. Allied States of America Capitol. Department of Defence Headquarters**

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" the man questioned.

Valente leaned back in his chair and looked at the man in front of him. Tall and lean, the man was pushing 55 and his hair was already mostly white with a large horseshoe of hair gone from his head.

However even at 55, the man commanded respect.......or at the very least fear. The gaunt body and lifeless eyes exuded death in their own way, combined with the precise and correct movements sent chills down the spines of normal people and inflicted terror in proffessionals who recognized the pure deadliness.

"Use your judgment Carl. I want to know if Major Casey is still on our side," Valente replied.

"Hmmmm," Carl Bennet gave a neutral murmur and carefully placed the folder containing Casey's background back on Valente's desk as the man continued.

"It will be your team with the president this trip as well. I suspect no trouble but keep one of YOUR men with him at all times."

"Mmm...Same as usual then?" Carl pulled a single cigarette from a pocket and placed it in his mouth. A lighter appearing out of seemingly nowhere in his hand, lit the cigarette and then disappeared again.

"Yes. And depending on your judgment of Casey......Your call."

Carl nodded and then slowly paced out of Valente's office, silently closing the door behind him. Valente watched him leave and then picked up the un-touched glass of whiskey, draining it in one gasp. Carl Bennet was an effecient agent, and decidedly loyal, however he truly scared Valente in the fact he was so deathly effecient.

He was single-handedly responsible for hunting down the majority of the Red Bell operatives. He had also plucked a NSA operative out of their operations, gleaning valuable information from him before he "accidentally" died.

Only other operations, some even in Columbus that prevented him from being assigned to killing Sarah Mason.

And now that possibly was being corrected.....

----------------------------------------------  
**Richmond Farm. Jericho Outskirts.**

"Damnit," Casey muttered. He checked his watch again, only then realizing that it had been only four minutes since the last time he had done that.

He uneasily paced around the Richmond's farmhouse, awaiting the president's arrival. He didn't like being isolated from the operation. He didn't like the plan, there was too much owing to luck and too many people included. Chavez was okay, but including Darcy was adding baggage to Hawkins...although he could see that......and Jake....

Casey sneered as he thought of the local pretty boy. Ever since he had met the local hero he had disliked him, a feeling that he was sure was mutual. He was unreliable and flighty. He had worked for three different airlines, all with questionable reputations. His final job was as a PMC in Iraq, with his being discharged from the company, after a civilian fire incident made him unsuitable for combat, as quoted by the contractor.

To Casey it appeared whenever shit started happening this Green chickened out and took off. A stark contrast to his father, whom Casey had only met once, but had a deep respect for.

"Major Casey," a voice said from behind him. Casey turned and faced Sergeant Davis, "The farm is secured and Tomarchio's advance bodyguard is here awaiting his arrival."

"Good work Sergeant," The man saluted and then walked off, leaving Casey to watch the agents exiting the SUV's. At the sight of one of them he froze.

"Oh crap...." he muttered. The sunglasses the man wore did little to conceal his identity, his long, gaunt frame and distinctive gate setting him apart from the other agents. Although his head did not turn as he entered the Richmond's farmhouse, Casey knew he had seen him. He was just waiting.

**Jericho. Outside City Hall.**

Hawkins stood back from the window, avoiding being silhouetted in the light, but still able to watch the street below. He was watching Jericho's town hall, a building where the computer system, which scanned the people of Jericho for "Threats" was, and where the temporary command center for Tomarchio's arrival was situated.

President Tomarchio's motorcade had just rolled up in front of city hall. The President was riding in a humvee, obviously armored, and as escort was half a dozen SUV's carrying bodyguards and entourage, and half a dozen humvee's, all sporting turrents, with two even containing 40MM automatic grenade launchers.

The humvee's door opened and the President stepped out, going along the pathway made through the people, stopping occasionally to shake a hand, his bodyguards clustered tightly around him.

As the President stepped into the town hall, the military quickly began dispersing the crowd, intending to have the street clear by the time the President returned.

After about 15 minutes the President exited Jericho's town hall and walked to his humvee, accompanied by Mayor Anderson and Jake Green.

The small convoy slowly pulled out of Jericho, towards the Richmond farm, Hawkins tensely waited to see who else exited city hall.

After several minutes Chavez, or Parker as he was known, exited the hall. Hawkins couldn't hear him, but the small troop of soldiers split up, pairs moving to the various street corners and stopping, all conveniently situated to cover each others area's if needed and to control the flow of Jericho's streets.

Hawkins set aside the binoculars and carefully repacked his equipment. He couldn't leave anything that would give a firm link back to him. Unzipping a ziplock bag he carefully dropped a loaded pistol magazine on the floor.....one with Sarah Mason's fingerprint on it. Hopefully it would be just enough to throw them off for awhile.....and that was all they needed.

**Richmond Farm.**

Casey stood at the corner of the Richmond's porch and watched the presidential convoy pull into the back yard, the president exiting into the farmhouse, probably to prepare last-minute for his speech and allow his bodyguards to secure the area.

A dozen agents exited the front door and began mingling with the crowd, showing them their seats. Casey had to agree with that foresight. With the entire audience sitting, it was easier to watch for possible threats, there being fewer possibilities to move without being noticed.

As the people began sitting down, Casey felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. A split second later, a voice came from the porch above him.

"Hello Casey," came the neutral voice. Not a hint of anything tainting the computer-like voice.

"Agent Bennet," Casey replied, not turning his head upwards to look.

"Well, well. Someone recognizes me," followed by a short laugh cut short. Then the monotone began again, "Any information on Mason?"

'Hmm. Right to the point,' Casey thought, "No sir. It's like she went into thin air."

"But that is good Casey. Thin air is easier to see in." A hint of danger worked it's way into his voice, "Why have you not been able to find anything? Surely finding one person should not be difficult for someone with your...abilities."

Something nagged at Casey. This was wrong. If the man was going to interrogate him, he'd be strapped in a wet metal chair right now. If he had been going to be subtly questioned, he wouldn't use a direct approach.

"It's not that simple, sir. Outside of the last instance of using the satellite system, the computer has not been restarted. And in this country, one only needs to find an abandoned house, a months worth of food and they disappear," he replied.

Bennet did not reply and after several moments Casey glanced behind him, noting the agent had left without his hearing him. As he watched, the military guard formed behind the assembled crowd, 21 long and stood at attention. The Richmond's farmhouse door opened and a tall man stepped out onto the porch.

He stepped up to the railings edge and looked over it, "Hello, Citizens of Jericho. It is my honor to be here today, on this hallowed ground, as President of the Allied States of America."

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**Jericho Town Hall.**

Hawkins glanced at his watch and then back at the ring of security cameras that surrounded city hall. Unlike the TV shows and movies, there were not the gaps in their coverage that allowed him in. And as paranoid as the Cheyenne government was, he could count on the agents to actually be watching the screen rather than dozing or drinking coffee.

Another twenty seconds and he would find out if Darcy had been able to implement the plan.

Darcy looked cautiously around the Major's office. There was only one other occupant, a soldier sitting behind a desk at the front doorway to the military's section of city hall. The rest were scattered around Jericho and the Richmond farm providing security.

"Dan, I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be back in five," she said, getting up and taking her oversized purse with her.

He looked up and smiled pleasantly as she left the room. Leaving his sight, she turned opposite the direction of the restrooms, instead walking in the direction of the Jericho meeting room, now requisitioned for the mobile command base of Tomarchio's entourage.

Turning a corner, she saw a soldier standing just outside the door, M4 carbine held loosely. He glanced at her, but ignored her as she walked by. Turning another corner, she walked along the corridors of the hall until she reached a room in the back of city hall.

Shutting the door behind her, she quickly started the laptop that had been hidden in the room the day before. An abandoned room, there had been little chance of it being found, and it was far less inconspicuous than her carrying one with her.

Opening her purse, she took out the compact transmitter and flash drive her husband had given her. She plugged in the flash drive first, then the transmitter. Going through several steps a program opened, and then a systems window opened, showing the program at work.

She waited a moment to re-check it, but now she had no way of knowing if the program would work. Deciding she could do no more, she repacked her purse and quickly returned to Beck's office.

----------------------------------------------  
**Jericho. Outside City Hall.**

Hawkins glanced at his watch and decided it was as long as he could wait. Praying Darcy had been able to activate the computer program, he hunched into a crouch and began edging towards the rear entrance.

Between the security camera's and perimeter patrol, it would have been nearly impossible to bypass both unseen and enter the building. What Darcy had done, was active a program that would mirror the images of the rear security cameras. The videos had been collected the same time the day prior with computer that pirated the wireless signal the cameras transmitted. That information was then copied onto a transmitter, that when placed between the cameras and the ASA computer, SHOULD have over-ridden the real-time signal. Unless the image was carefully inspected, it should work for the short time period needed. In which case he hoped none of the computer monitors had extra time to spend looking at the screens.

He waited as a soldier slowly passed by the rear door of Town Hall. As the soldier left his sight he made a dash to the door. He grimaced as a security camera panned right onto him, but tried to ignore it as he quickly pulled out a pair of picks and jammed them into the lock. Being a small town, with 40 year old locks and little attention being paid to them, the lock quickly opened and he slipped inside.

Hawkins eased the door shut, then looked around his surroundings. Mentally noting the room he needed to reach, he slipped his 9MM Beretta out of it's holster. He screwed on a silencer and slipped it underneath his jacket, then checked to make sure his laptop was still firmly in his thin backpack.

Straightening himself, he slipped on a ski-mask and continued walking. The fact it made him look like a terrorist didn't appeal to him, but the last thing that could happen was being recognized at a later date on security cameras or personal. As he neared a corner, he slowed. He glanced quickly around the corner and back out of sight. This was the part that made him jumpy.

If he simply shot the guard, even that minor noise might alert the ones inside the room. And being a stranger in the Hall, he doubted the soldier would let him get close enough to storm the room after shooting him, before he was shot himself.

Pulling his pistol, Hawkins carefully scraped the wall. He waited, and hearing nothing, gently tapped the butt on the wall. After a second he heard the footsteps of the soldier approaching. Drawn by the noise, but not alerted enough to notify anyone. Then again, who would be in a locked down building with two dozen guards and dozens of security cameras surrounding it.

As the soldier rounded the corner, he came face to face with the butt of Hawkins pistol to his forehead. The force of the blow was enough to knocked the man down, dropping the M4 carbine and confused him. The man snatched at a radio on his belt as he struggled to get up. It was knocked from his hands, and before he could move, the saw the front half of a Beretta staring him in the face.

"One word. And you're dead...got it?" the ski-masked face said.

The soldier nodded and then carefully stood up. The man in front of him motioned, "Zip ties. Your feet first."

More aware of what was happening, the soldier did so sullenly. He knew what was going on, but with the man not close enough to rush, he had no choice.

"On the floor. Hands above your head," the man commanded.

Hawkins quickly and easily zip-tied the man's hands together, then formed a gag and shoved it in the soldiers mouth before tying his hands around his ankles. He searched the soldier, stripping him of his knife, pistol, and radio before continuing around the corner.

Hawkins continued down the hall, stopping in front of the control room's door. Tensing himself, he swung the door open, stepping into the room and raising his pistol in one motion. There were 4 people in the room. Three were nothing more than computer nerds, there to run the sophisticated equipment and little more. The fourth was the only real threat, obviously an agent from the movie cliche suit, tie and sunglasses.

Turning the pistol, it coughed two rounds into the chest of the agent. It knocked him down and Hawkins adjusted his aim to cover the rest of the room. The three geeks sat in their chairs, a combination dumb and shocked look on their faces. One made a lightning reach towards a large radio, only to have it knocked from the desk by a bullet.

"All three of you. On the floor, hands over your head, over there," the masked man said, motioning towards a far corner, void of compters or chairs. The three complied and Hawkins quickly moved to the table formerly occupied by the agent.

Keeping one eye on the geeks, he slipped his laptop out of it's case, and set it next to the agent's computer. As his machine warmed up, he quickly searched the computer.

"Bingo," he muttered. Quickly plugging his machine into the agent's, a transfer bar appeared. Eight and a half minutes....which was about eight minutes more than he would have liked.

**Richmond Farm.**

Casey stood at the corner of the porch, somewhat proud to be standing only feet from the new leader of the nation.

He listened as Tomarchio spoke to the crowd, and to the pair of news cameras pointed towards him, "You've lost loved ones. But here you are again. Still strong. Still proud. This is the best of America. But infighting has left us weak and vulnerable to our enemies. Remnants of the old federal government have fallen back to Columbus, Ohio. After the attacks, that government endlessly debated our response. So, in a vacuum of leadership, I acted to let the world know that America was down, but not out."

Casey glanced around the crowd. Most seemed cheered by the President's speech, and a number even applauded. A low growl exited his throat as he saw others sit rigidly, seething hidden anger at the President's words. Jake Green was one, his brother Eric was another.

Their father, Johnston Green sat in the front row. Casey saw a number of the crowd watching him, seeing how he reacted to the President's words. However a neutral expression remained on his face. His wife, Gail, also was expressionless, showing no trace of contempt or enthusiasm.

As he looked over the crowd, he listened to the President.

"The federal government of the Eastern Bloc states no longer has any governing authority beyond the Mississippi. You've seen the flag. This is the flag of a new country, flying from the Mississippi to the Pacific. The 13 stripes of red and white still represent the 13 colonies, but they run in a new direction — just as we must chart a new direction for ourselves. In a few short weeks, Mayor Anderson will represent you as we ratify a Constitution for this new nation that will be known to the world by a new name: The Allied States of America."

As the President paused for effect, Casey glanced to Jericho's mayor, Gray Anderson. As he did, he happened to notice one of the soldiers standing behind him. The man was older than many of the Allied Soldiers in the crowd, nearing thirty, although from his bearing he was one of the newer recruits and not a veteran. He seemed edgy. And as he watched the man clench his rifles grip, and begin flipping the safety on and off of his M16, warning bells rang in his head.

Then the President continued, "And with this new name, a clean slate. Our debts have been forgiven and we are open again for business. That means jobs, stocked shelves, a return to life as we knew it. And, in the fall, we'll have elections, where we can all take part in building a new government, as a safer, stronger America."

Finally recognizing the man's intentions, Casey jerked his handgun from it's holster. There wasn't time to warn the President. As he lined up the handgun, the sights blurring onto the image of the soldier, he heard the President's parting words of his speech.

"God bless you and God bless the Allied States of America."

The soldier jerked his M16 up, and turned it towards the President, "DAMN YOU, YOU MOTHER FU...." The man's words were never completed. Casey squeezed off a shot, followed quickly by a second and then a third. The first carefully aimed bullet caught the soldier in the head, the second and third hastily aimed shots entering the man's arm before being stopped by his body armor.

As the body slumped to the ground, a deathly silence held the air, before dissolving into chaos.

**Jericho City Hall.**

Hawkins watched edgily as the progress bar monitering the downloading seemingly crept across the screen. He glanced back at the computer operators, all laying face-down in the corner. He had to appreciate that working in his favor. As he had worked on the computers, he had tossed a bundle of zip-ties to them, order them each to tie themselves up. They had done so, with the final one Hawkins finishing...... He had to appreciate the kind of help the government was hiring. At least that was one constant.

However his training still held authority. And it is a lucky thing it did. His constant awareness, coupled with gripping the pistol, were the only things that saved his life. Movement flashed out of the corner of his eye as he instinctively dived out of the chair.

Two shots rang out as the agent lying on the floor fired a pair of in-accurate shots, both missing and thudding into the ceiling.

Hawkins turned the silenced gun on the man, firing another shot into him, this time the head. Hawkins quickly turned to the computer, another 55 seconds to go.

"Damnit," Hawkins cursed. It was too long...but too close to just leave. He quickly glanced at the now-dead agent. He couldn't believe it. He had been in a hurry, and completely neglected to think of bulletproof vests. Of course though....an agent in this type of position would...But why did he wait so long? Unless a bullet missed the kevlar and entered the body, enough to disorient him for several minutes.

Hawkins shook the cobwebs out of his mind as he heard the thudding of combat boots in the distance. The shots had obviously alerted the outside guards.

Eight seconds...seven, six,five, four,three,two.

Hawkins yanked the computers apart and jammed his into his pack, and sprinting for the door at the same time. He jerked open the outer door, raising the bound soldier's M4, there being no need for silence any longer.

As he ran into the hallway, the lead ASA soldier was only feet from him, however his carbine was not at the ready position.

Hawkins triggered a short burst at him, dropping him in the hallway. He began a sideways run down the hall away from the soldiers. But he knew the distance was too far before one of the soldiers bullets caught him.

At that moment, a gun opened up, a long-uncontrolled burst, that seemed to chase him down the hallway. But as he turned the corner, he realized it was not directed at him. As he risked a quick glance behind him, he saw Chavez in the middle of the cluster of soldiers, causing more confusion than casualties.

He forced himself to ignore the scene behind him as he barreled towards the rear door. Without stopping, he slammed into it. The flimsy door and aging frame buckled and it collapsed outward. He managed to not fall, and collecting his thoughts, quickly made his way through the backyard, not stopping until he came to an abandoned house.

He jerked open the door and strode inside. Stripping off his ski-mask, he collected it, his gun and backpack before hurrying up the stairs. Picking a side-room, he pulled off a heating vent cover. He grabbed the bundle inside and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He put on the new change, then jammed his old clothes and the computer, gun and ski-mask inside the vent before closing it.

Hawkins then edged towards a window, glancing outside. Although he probably could have made a run for it, this was the safest, at least for the information he gathered. Chavez's distraction would have worn off, and he couldn't risk the soldiers catching him with the information still in his hands. At the very least, he now was in different clothes, and the information was in a central place known by Jake and Darcy.

Straightening his shoulders, he opened the door and walked outside.

**Richmond Farm.**

The yard dissolved into chaos as the blasts died away. The President's bodyguards surrounded him and herded him inside the farmhouse. The crowd that had been sitting on the lawn chairs, rose and became a milling herd, held into one spot by the now responding soldiers and agents.

Casey lurched forward and trotted to the downed soldier. As he approached, he covered the man with his gun, but it was obvious that it was over, the exit wound in the opposite ear that he fired at. Almost automatically he swapped out his magazine for a fully loaded one and then replaced it in his holster.

Looking around the yard, he saw the citizens of Jericho being lined up in a single row, covered by the soldiers, while agent's went down the line, patting them down and giving them each a once over.

The massive WHUP-WHUP of helicopters approached in the distance as a trio of Blackhawks came into sight. One settled down behind the farmhouse, while the remaining two made slow passes overhead, the door-mounted machine guns slowly swiveling to cover the crowd.

The back door of the Richmond's farmhouse burst open. The President was hustled out, surrounded by half a dozen bodyguards who clustered tightly around him. Casey watched as the President was put aboard. A feeling of relief nearly overwhelmed him as he watched Agent Bennet take a seat beside the President as the Blackhawk's rotors sped up, taking the massive machine into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CBS Owns all rights to Jericho and it's Canon characters, and NBC owns Casey. My own plotline and characters are mine though.

Timeline Layout: Bombs+201 days. 21 days after "Why we fight", 9 Days prior to The season Two Episode "Reonstruction"

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, H&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government.

Chapter explanation: Remember. This is set BEFORE The first episode of season 1 Reconstruction. And 1 day after Chapter 1 of the Hawkins Files

Warnings: Mild lanugage. AND UN-Beta'd...I THINK I gleaned most spelling errors..If not..Sorry

Feedback is much appreciated. Especially if characters go off-canon. I THINK...I am getting Casey close enough to real. In "Chuck" he is portrayed as a real hard-ass. But I think he has a few softer spots.

----------------------

A knock sounded on the door. Checking his watch, Hawkins figured it had to be Casey. Nonetheless he drew his pistol and held it next to his leg as he eased open the door. The former NSA agent stood there calmly and as the door opened, he walked in.

"Shouldn't you be a little more subtle?" Hawkins asked, "Someone might wonder why you showed up here."

"Who?" The man snorted, "I am Valente's only eyes in this area. The Military ignores me, and any local yokals that see me will think I am interviewing you about Sarah."

Hawkins turned away and rolled his eyes. Athough Casey was a good man and agent, he simply grated on his nerves.

"You got your evidence?" Hawkins asked.

"Right here," Casey patted the small satchel he carried, "Where's yours?" His eyes roved the room. The same way Hawkins was uneasy and somewhat untrusting towards him, he felt the same way towards Robert.

"This way," Hawkins led him towards his basement.

"Hey dad," Sam barreled around the corner and ran headfirst into Hawkins legs, nearly knocking him over, "Wanna go outside and play some football?"

Hawkins raised an eyebrow, "It's dark outside. You just don't wanna go to bed."

The kid started to reply and then noticed Casey, "Who's he?"

"A friend. Now say goodnight to Casey and then go to bed.....And stay there," he added.

"Okaaayy," he turned and slid between Casey and the wall on his way to his room, "G'night Mr. Casey."

"Night slugger," Casey slipped a hand into a coat pocket. As Sam went by he pulled out a snickers bar and jammed it between the kids hands and the football they were gripping. Miming secrecy Casey spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Share with your sister and don't let your dad see it. Run kid, run."

Sam looked at it and created a image of a cartoon mouse gearing up and running with a mouthful of cheese. As he turned the corner Casey watched him with a half smile and turned back to face a surprised Hawkins, "What?" his mask of cold calmness slipped back on.

"Casey. As long as I live I don't think I will ever understand you," Hawkins shook his head and opened the door leading to the basement.

"What's to understand," He didn't meant it as a question and followed Hawkins into the basement.

Robert flipped on a light and revealed the extent of the room, "Everything you see is my evidence. Only problem is the stuff here can be explained off. His connection with Sarah, and everything else is minor. Might create suspicion, but if Valente has any favors in the new government they will keep him in the clear."

Casey set down his stachel and opened it. Withdrawing the contents he laid them on the table, "General Beckham had these dropped off at a drop point we had set up. Included details I may have needed in my investigation. I have 4 cassette tapes here. General Beckham managed to get audio recording of a CIA agent's report sent to Valente."

"How did she get ahold of those?" Hawkins asked.

"Uh..." Casey was silent, "Well...Lets just say that a lot of favors got called in and Valente was careless in his personal office."

"Leastways," Casey continued, "These have the dates sent by the agent. They were sent to me because they included locations I needed to check out. BUT, they also could be used as evidence. If Cheyenne has a audio file of a agent named...Herez? Chavez thats it. They could prove that the reports he sent in are legit, and the comparable reports sent by Valente to the rest of the government were differant."

Hawkins mulled this information over a moment. Casey didn't have any reaction to the name, so obviously he hadn't found Chavez, dead or alive. He kept quiet as Casey continued.

"This biggest piece of evidence I got is when a J&R rep visited the cell that the NSA agent was in. He obviously didn't figure that anyone in the cell would recognize him, and he was there to visit the leaders. We never would have known he visited, but our agent had managed to set up a concealed camera in the warehouse they were quartered in... I have that clip here," he motioned to a small laptop.

"Who was the representitive?" Hawkins asked.

The Major smiled, "Just happened to be third silent partner in a little outfit called Ravenwood... Mainly Valente's direct liason to Ravenwood so as to avoid going through J&R. He also worked in the CIA in another division and reported directly to Valente. That is another heavy piece of evidence, one of Valente's lieutenants working both sides of the fence."

"That is about as much hard evidence as I have. There is a few transcripts of phone coversations that the NSA tapped, but they are third hand copies and would be of no value in court," Casey grimaced, "Not a lot to go on."

Hawkins was silent a moment, "Where does Cheyenne say the nukes came from?"

"North Korea and Iran... Valente managed to....formulate evidence to give to Tomarchio. So...the President launches a nuke attack on Korea and Iran and Valente is off free."

After a moments hesitation Robert replied, "I got a bomb."

Casey nearly choked, "You WHAT? When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I was sure you didn't already have convicting evidence."

"Well I sure as fuck don't. Where is it?"

"In a safe place," he was saved from answering more by Darcy's entrance to the basement. The noise of the door spurred both of the men into drawing their weapons. Darcy appeared and Hawkins lowered his gun followed more slowly by Casey.

"Hey D. This is..."

"John Casey...I know, he introduced himself to me this afternoon....Didn't tell me that you were who he was looking for," Darcy glared at the agent.

"Ma'am," Casey replied cordially. He returned his pistol to it's holster and looked at the pair, "Robert. If you don't mind we should get back to....business."

"Yeah, right.....D, if you would get us something to eat I would be grateful."

Darcy gave a parting glare at Casey before leaving. Sarah Mason's stay and the ensuing confusion had soured her against her husband's associates and anything related to them.

When she was finally gone Casey blew up, "Okay. What the hell did you mean you got a bomb?"

"I was to deliver the bomb meant for Colombus. Instead I have it...here...in Jericho."

"Where...is...IT?" Casey stressed these words.

"In a safe place. It isn't going nowhere until we get a plan on how to use it."

Casey took a moment, and regained control over his anger, "Okay....Sounds logical. I wouldn't trust me either."

"What's next on your plans Casey? We have to find something and unless we gain entrance to some of Valente's personal files or a witness willing to talk we simply aren't going to do it."

"Well whatever it is we are going to have to do it relatively soon," Casey said.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Valente isn't too pleased with the guy that became President. He isn't as flexible as Valente had been sure he would be. See Valente picked a guy to back that knew NOTHING about the bombs."

"Plausible deniability. The President could claim he never knew and actually would be telling the truth," Robert murmered.

"Right. Well..."His" President is stripping away the power he thought he would reap. J&R isn't getting a full monopoly like he thought, and civil liberties are not being infringed but increased. I think Tomarchio is safe for another couple of months, Valente won't want to shake up the west by killing a beloved leader....YET. But...whenever he feels it is opportune he might have them pull the trugger."

"Them?" Hawkins asked.

"The Presidents bodygaurd division. Supposedly the best of the best of the CIA and other reliable resources, personally background check and greenlighted by Valente....Mainly composed of Ravenwood personal and his old CIA thugs," Casey's face became serious, "We can't let the President get killed. Right now Tomarchio and his popularity is all that is standing between freedom...... and Valente's plan for America," Casey finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Why even bother anymore?

Timeline Layout: Bombs +212-+213. Set the night of "Condor", and immediately prior to the arrival of Jennings and Rall.

Series Layout: Follows Hawkins on a AU path (Chinook universe) to tracking down Valente and his group of thugs. IN this AU the Western Government (Allied States of America) is not inherently evil. More like Valente, J&R and a number of picked thugs have corruptiuon throughout the government.

This will cover mainly conspiracy and laying out the outline of the politcal aspect of my "Chinook" universe. Whereas the actually Chinook series will cover the little peoples aspect. Also, I am going to stick somewhere between Canon and total AU for the next few episodes

Chapter Note: YES. Johnston is alive! It was too ridiculous a death to use...He'll make a few more appearances.

Jake will be coming into play more. I never really liked him to well so I ignored his character, but he is now becoming necessary.

Feedback: Any feedback is appreciated!

Thansk to my beta's ;) Made a HUGE help, and wrote a few chunks of dialogue I was stuck on! Thanks!

Casey walked quickly and easily down the corridors of Jericho's city hall. The soldiers and deputies jerking out of his way as he barged towards them.

He saw Johnston and Jake Green's backs as they left town hall, but he didn't immediately follow them. That had been an excuse to leave Beck without arousing any suspicions.

He neared his real objective as he saw Darcy Hawkins at the hall's front door, just putting on her coat to leave. Casey slowed, timing it to be leaving the front doors close to Darcy, allowing him to speak without anyone noticing.

He reached the door first and held it open, "Ma'am," he said cordially, allowing her to exit.

She shot him a glance but went out ahead of him. He slowed and followed behind her, keeping a discreet distance.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, pausing at the street curb to let a humvee pass.

"Get Hawkins. Tell him to get his ass to the military route between Jericho and New Bern," he paused as a soldier walked by, and continued as they both crossed the street, "Chavez is being transferred to New Bern, then to Cheyenne...tonight. He's got a key, and a decent chance. All he needs is a diversion-Hawkins can provide that."

"What about you? Robert has already done so much..," Darcy shot a vicious glare at him.

Casey paused as Johnston Green stopped and opened the door to Bailey's tavern.

"Beck is hanging on my ass. I don't want to do anything that'll make him suspicious," He stopped, "Look, just do it. I ain't got time for this bullshit."

With that he turned and walked back towards Bailey's.

Darcy glared at him as he left before turning back towards her house. Ever since he had appeared, Casey seemed to be slowly taking control of the operation. And anytime a risk approached them, it was her husband who took, or tried to take the bullet. She sighed and walked faster.

Robert would get her opinion, weather he wanted it or not.

Casey paused in front of Bailey's door. This was turning into.......scratch that. It WAS a crappy day. It was turning into a jumbled mess inside his head and whenever he seemed on the verge of organizing it, either something new happened, or...

'Damn Chavez, Darcy, Valente and whoever else,' he thought, yanking Bailey's door open. Outside of Robert, every single person he talked to seemed to regard him as the enemy. Beck didn't fully trust him, Chavez hated his guts, and Darcy had been soured by Sarah Mason..

It didn't really bother him. He hadn't really had any close friends before the bombs, being a part of the job. But every single thing he tried, meant pushing against a wall to get it done, and it was really starting to piss him off.

As he stepped into Bailey's, he almost instantly felt the room's atmosphere change. Besides the Greens there was a half dozen other patrons. All stopped conversation and stared at Casey as he entered. Not only was he a new face inside the bar, but he was generally known in Jericho as "that CIA agent".

While Beck helped in the hunt for the terrorists, he was in the military. Casey however was known as being an intellegence officer. And in backwater towns like Jericho, almost everyone assumed that meant one thing. Trained, ruthless and deadly killers. Which was actually true for the most part on Casey, except he didn't flaunt that like many agents.

Casey ignored them, instead walking towards the Green's table.

Johnston looked up as Casey approached, acknowledging him with a nod of his head. Jake looked up a second later, a tinge of apprehension on his face. Casey glared at him, which almost immediately improved his mood, with Jake shifting uneasily in his chair. Making other people nervous and uncomfortable was one of the few things he enjoyed outside of explosives and shooting guns.

"Major," Jake said curtly. Johnston used his crutch and shoved out a chair, "Take a load off Mister Casey. Looks like you could use it."

At this, Jake gave a almost incredulous look at his father, seemingly inviting him to the table. He finally realized the intent at the same time Casey did. That minor gesture had reassured the bar's patrons and they were now ignoring the trio. Obviously Johnston's intention, now leaving them to themselves.

Casey took the chair and sat down, silent for a moment. Johnston was one of the few Jericho residents of any importance that he knew very little about. A sergeant in Vietnam, he had earned an honorable discharge and then returned to Jericho. It had only been several years after Vietnam that he had become mayor, retaining that position until late '06 when Gray Anderson won the election.

Since Casey had arrived, Johnston had remained near the Green's home, recovering from a nearly fatal wound he had received in the battle with New Bern. Beck had been the one that interviewed him, and Johnston did not hang around City Hall, which was where Casey usually was when in town.

He just made himself comfortable as the bar's owner approached them.

"Johnston, good to see you again. Jake," Mary nodded at Jake and then glanced at Casey, "Mister Casey," putting a hand on Johnston's shoulder she asked, "How's the leg coming?"

"It's still there," Johnston replied with a grin, "How about a setup for three?"

"Got ya. Be back in a jiff," Mary turned and walked back behind the bar.

"That isn't necessary Mister Green," Casey started.

"It's nothing mister Casey, and call me Johnston," he leaned forward in his chair and lowered his voice, "But eating isn't why you came here? Is it?"

Casey almost smiled, but instead drummed tapped his fingers on the table top and glanced around the bar before replying, "No. Look...Johnston. Me an' Beck didn't have a clue about Ravenwood showing up."

"Oh you didn't?" Jake interrupted.

He smothered an urge to rearrange Jake's nose, "NO," he growled, "I don't like them any more than you do. They're crooked, they will get in.....our...way," he pointedly spoke towards Jake, and watched Johnston to see if he caught it. He didn't which meant Jake might not have told him anything.

Casey then continued, "They got some good guys in the outfit. Bad thing is they are not a majority. The guy who's coming here...Goetz, is bad news. He's being sent here from Cheyenne. Moved after local officials there nearly caught ahold of his balls and strung 'em from a flagpole. Jennings and Rall used their immunity and moved him out before he died of obvious circumstances."

Johnston chuckled, "Yeah. We know. We had some problems with them," he glanced at Jake, "And we heard of a few other things they....did."

Jake then spoke up, "Here and Iraq."

Casey glanced towards Jake, "Which brings up subject number two. You better lay low."

Jake tensed at this, "What?"

"Ravenwood already knows of you. Goetz is going to gun for you. He's going to use your....record...Against you. And the worst part is, now, he outranks you."

"I can take care of him," Jake started.

He replied with a sentence dripping in sarcasm, "Oh I bet you can. Thing is Jake," Casey picked his words carefully, "You are...needed for other stuff. Goetz can't touch me or Beck. Beck can counter-act any order of his with a phone call to Cheyenne or Camp Liberty. I can trash them without even calling. But you.....you're just a ground level piece of dirt in Cheyenne's eyes. They won't think twice if Goetz decides your extra baggage."

Johnston had been watching the exchange quietly as the two talked in normal subject matter, but with seemingly deadly undertones. It reminded him of the week before Jake left, and he had walked in on a stand-off between Jake and Jonah.

Actually it had been Jonah facing down Jake and Chris. Both had been receiving an A-1 ass chewing for botching a simple job, the same one and reason why Johnston barged in, which had been the attempted re-appropriation of the local liquor delivery truck. It had been foiled when the Sheriff happened to recognize Chris Prowse's pickup following it.

Jake and Chris had shared the same defiant expressions that day when they had faced down Jonah and later Johnston. An expression they had both worn for the next several days until Chris had been killed during an attempted armored car robbery from which his accomplice had escaped unrecognized. That expression declared defiance, an obvious intent to prove the other person wrong.

The stare-off between the two bulls was halted, at least temporarily by Mary Bailey's return with the standard fare. Simply made, with what was available. Each plate contained a hamburger made from local beef, the buns with locally grown wheat, and in place of the fries, long gone with the shortage of potatoes, a demented version of pretzels, as best could be made on the ancient stove Mary used, topped off with a cup of coffee and on this particular order, an extra glass containing a dark liquid.

"Here you are guys. And an extra," she set one glass alongside Johnston, "Here."

He raised an eyebrow, "Me?....First?"

"Well we needed a guinea pig, and who better than a half-crippled old man? He can't run away as easily," Mary smiled good naturedly.

Johnston shrugged his shoulders and tested the liquid, "Not bad. Better than that acid you were making. Finally got some yeast from Cheyenne?"

"Hey don't talk like that about my recipe. And no, Dale picked it up in," she sucked in a breath as she glanced at Casey, having forgotten his particular position, and presence, "Uh, in Nebraska."

Casey smothered a snort at the coverup. The residents of Jericho were making poor attempts to hide the fact Dale was making trade runs that were not of themselves illegal, when the runs found their way into Texas and several other restricted areas they became so.

Regardless, Casey didn't care, for the most part viewing the young trader as little more than a juvenile deliqnuent compared to the overwhelming number of Jonah Prowse'esque gangs out there since the September Attacks.

That comment stalled the conversation, and the table was silent as the food was eaten. As they finished, Casey stood from the table.

"Mister Gree--Johnston," he corrected himself and extended his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, and thanks for the food."

He took his hand, "Good to finally met you in person John."

"If you need anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do," at this Casey turned and quickly stepped towards Bailey's front door. The door opened in front of him, and a figure stepped inside, then held the door as the agent strode out.

"Tank uh," he mumbled as he stepped out, some demented version of "thank you", coming out as the best it possibly could, being a combined growl and mumble

Jake got up and moved to follow him, Johnston started to rise from his chair but stopped as he watched the new figure hat entered Bailey's.

"Hey Jake!" he called. Hearing him, his son turned and glanced at him, "I'll meet you at the house. I am gonna stay a bit."

Jake nodded in acknowledgement and then hurried out the door to follow Casey.

Johnston reseated himself at the table as the newcomer came into the bar. On hearing Johnston's voice, eh turned and with a half smile approached the table.

"Mister Green," he nodded his head, "May I...?" he motioned to the empty chairs.

"Yeah sit down. What're you doing back in town? No trouble I hope?"

Grant Stout shook his head, "Nope. No trouble. It's a long story though."

"I got nuthin' but time," Johnston replied.

------------------------------------

Outside of Bailey's, Jake slammed open the door turning to catch Casey, instead finding him leaned against the wall.

"Figured you'd be coming," he muttered.

The arrogance that he said it with brought Jake nearly to the boiling point. A year ago he would have made a swing at him. But in that time, he had earned a valuable skill, one which he wished he'd had five years before. Patience.

"What the hell was that in there?" he growled.

Casey glowered, "What was what?"

"That show you put on for my father."

At this Casey jumped forward and put his face within inches of Jake's, "I showed your father RESPECT. You haven't seen it, and you won't get any. He served his country for four years in the military, then helped it for 30 as Mayor. He got himself wounded fighting for his town. What have you done?"

Jake's jaw muscles twitched as Casey continued.

"Let's see. Committed a decent string of crime in your youth, got your best friend killed through negligence, worked for a very interesting string of companies including our dear friend Ravenwood and...shall I continue?"

Jake squared his shoulders, "I made mistakes. But those days are over."

Casey changed the subject, "Speaking of which," he glanced at his watch, "Hawkins should have Chavez freed by now."

"Freed?"

"Beck had him transferred to New Bern for a chopper ride to Cheyenne. I had Darcy contact Hawkins and he will catch the humvees somewhere in between."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkins watched the pair of humvees trundling down the road. Both slowly travelling down the gravel road towards New Bern, the rear one mounting a .50 caliber heavy machine gun. A decent guard...for most.

He watched through the rifle's scope as they came upon his diversion. A wrecked ATV with a store dummy laying partly underneath it. Fully clothed, and in that position, easily passable for a human, as long as you didn't look too closely, especially in the evening light.

As the pair of vehicles slowed upon approaching it, the defeciency of the Cheyenne military was obvious. Four soldiers exited the vehicles, fanning out into a semi-circle as a pair approached the ATV.

It was clear that none of these soldiers had seen combat, likely assigned rear area, or prison duties. Experienced veterans would have recognized an ambush, or at the very least parked the humvees to provide cover to anyone outside of the vehicles. Instead, half of the guards were outside the vehicles, and exposed to fire.

Hawkins re-positioned himself and peered through the scope. The .50 gunner would go first, being able to lay down alot of fire if they ever pegged him.

The crosshairs settled on the man's chest before refocusing on his head where Hawkins knew there wasn't any body armor. Even with the possibility that these soldiers might not have been given armor considering Cheyenne's supply shortages, he didn't want to take the chance that it might be there.

The rifle barked once and then swung to the drivers. He fired twice more and moved again, not bothering to check his targets. Trusting the heavy 168 grain .308 bullets to do their job.

The first three shots had been fired in a matter of a couple seconds, the heavy semi-automatic M-14's bolt whamming backwards, grabbing another catridge and slamming it into the chamber, the short range meaning he only had to move the crosshairs, and not worry about bullet drop or windage.

Dumbstruck, the four soldiers paused and then scrambled for the cover of the humvees as he fired a cluster of shots towards them.

'Damn it!' he thought. They may have been green, but they weren't dumb. He had only gotten off one shot at the four soldiers, and that had been stopped by someone who definitely was wearing body armor.

After gaining cover, rifle fire began firing back into the trees bordering the road. They didn't know where he was exactly, but from the rifle reports a basic idea. And although it was basically in-effective, it still meant one thing...The job wasn't finished, and eventually someone would see him.

That's when he saw the front door of one of the humvees open. He swung the scope onto it, almost squeezing the trigger, before realizing that it was Chavez slinking out of the door with a pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other. Even if Hawkins hadn't killed the driver, it had allowed Chavez a surprise advantage. Without a wire cage, a rear attack could be almost immediately lethal, especially with the driver alone.

Chavez eased around the rear of the humvee, coming up behind the surprised soldiers. An explosion, followed by a quick flurry of shots rang out, and Chavez stood up from the vehicles, thumb high in the air, albeit a grim look on his face.

Hawkins stood up and inserted a fresh magazine before slinging the rifle and starting forward. Chavez stopped and leaned against the Humvee, slowly stretching, and flexing the cramped muscles in his wrists and legs that came from being cuffed and chained together.

"Not bad old man. Course I had to finish it for you," Chavez stared somewhat mournfully towards the humvees, "Nothing but a bunch of stupid, scared kids."

"It's a shame," Hawkins replied, "But that's what we're trying to prevent."

At this Chavez perked up, "So you do have it? It's secured? In one piece?"

"It's secured. Now we gotta move. I don't want to be around if anyone shows up. We'll head to the cabin and Jake and Casey will meet us there tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was leaving as Johnston came out of the front door of Bailey's. Jake saw a strange look cross his fathers face, a cross between sadness and apprehension.

"Something wrong?" he asked as Johnston closed the door.

"Jake? You're still here eh? Oh...no it's," he sighed, "nothing."

He then looked at Jake, tense, a pissed off look on his face and seething in concealed anger.

"So," he started as they began walking back to the Green house, "What's up?"

"Up?" Jake asked, attempting to put a confused look on his face.

"Jake," Johnston glanced at his on and smirked, "Don't try it. I know you to well. You're into something. Casey has something to do with it."

He continued, "And Hawkins disappeared the day after you checked out dad's old cabin. And you been pulling disappearing acts the past three weeks."

Jake sighed, "It's nothing. I just...Can't talk about it."

Johnston's smirk disappeared, "Jake. You're in over your head. You got the same look you used to get after you were hanging out with Jonah's crowd. You were out of your league then, and you were bottling things up and not realizing or admitting when you needed help," Johnston looked over at Jake, contemplating on whether or not to try and force the secret out of him.

He stopped, and turned to Jake, "Just remember this. No matter what happens, you can't do it by yourself. No… Listen." He stopped Jake as he was about to speak. "No matter what, you can't start thinking that you're the only hope. It will drive you nuts and will only piss off everyone around you. No man's invincible. I had a team back in 'Nam and I worked with a staff as Mayor. They were as much, if not more responsible for the things we accomplished than I was. My ability was knowing every person's strengths and weaknesses and pointing them in the right direction. If you try to be the lynch pin and control everything it can fall to pieces in a matter of seconds… What happens if you are taken out of commission? Everybody here is working for the same thing, everybody needs to be able to communicate and be able to make decisions on the fly. Hell, I absolutely know that if … God forbid … something happened to me tomorrow both your mother and Eric know where everything is and how both the ranch and our own personal business is run. They know what to do and when to do it and the Green's will carry on. Hell, Jake - even you know a lot even though I spent most of my life blocking you from doing them."

"Everybody makes mistakes, I made a lot of them back when I was your age. Taking on too much was one of the big ones I made when I started out. When I had to play big ass I lost 5 people on my first mission and they are at the top of the list that I see at night before I go to sleep. Luckily I've gotten better over the years and there's not been many names added to that in the last 25. I can't help you if you shut me out, and you will eventually break down from the strain. You will get overtired and lose your perspective and worse, your sense of right and wrong. God gave us two eyes so we can see at depth. You get greater depth and more viewpoints when you add more eyes and brains to extend your senses."

"I am going to have to trust you on this one - you're a big boy now. Casey and Hawkins are a lot more reliable than Jonah and Chris were back then. It's one thing to imagine what you were doing and wait for a phone call that the worst has happened, but it is harder to sit here and watch you deliberately put yourself in harm's way with the knowledge we will see the ax fall. I can't make your decisions for you anymore and I have to admit, you've grown up a lot since you left, Jake. But your mother is going to take it out of my hide if anything happens to you - that will really piss me off."

"Be careful, is all I can say." Johnston jammed his hat back on his head and turned to stride off angrily down the street.


End file.
